List of Might and Magic VII monsters
This list contains links to all of the monsters (and their stronger versions) in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. * Peasant * Tree * Angel → Angel lord → Archangel * Archer → Bowman → Elite archer * Young behemoth → Behemoth → Ancient behemoth * Floating eye → Gazer → Evil eye * Devil worker → Devil warrior → Devil captain * Green dragon → Blue dragon → Red dragon * Dragonfly → Fire dragonfly → Queen dragonfly * Dwarven soldier → Dwarven lieutenant → Dwarven commander * Tempest → Cyclone → Air elemental * Clay elemental → Stone elemental → Earth elemental * Warden of Fire → Guardian of Flame → Fire elemental * Lesser light elemental → Light elemental → Greater light elemental * Sprite → Sylph → Water elemental * Elven archer → Elven scout → Elven ranger * Elven warrior → Elven defender → Elven lancer * Acolyte of the Moon → Cleric of the Moon → Priest of the Moon * Acolyte of the Sun → Cleric of the Sun → Priest of the Sun * Stone gargoyle → Marble gargoyle → Obsidian gargoyle * Djinni → Genie → Efreet * Giant bat → Vampire bat → Inferno bat * Giant rat → Lightning rat → Fire rat * Giant shark → Piranha shark → Dragon shark * Giant spider → Venomous spider → Widowmaker * Shade → Specter → Ghost * Ghast → Ghoul → Revenant * Goblin → Hobgoblin → Goblin lord * Gogling → Gog → Magog * Bronze golem → Brass golem → Gold golem * Griffin → Hunting griffin → Royal griffin * Harpy → Harpy hag → Harpy queen * Fire hydra → Air hydra → Chaos hydra * Initiate of the Sword → Champion of the Sword → Master of the Sword * Lich → Power lich → Lich king * Minicore → Manticore → Scorpicore * Medusa → Queen medusa → Empress medusa * Minotaur → Minotaur headsman → Minotaur lord * Monk → Initiate → Master * Necromancer → Speaker for the Dead → Queen of the Dead * Emerald ooze → Sapphire ooze → Bloodstone ooze * Robber → Raider → Bandit * Roc → Greater roc → Thunderbird * Seeker droid → Sentinel droid → Assassin droid * Skeleton → Skeleton warrior → Skeleton lord * Conscript → Soldier → Fighter * Sorcerer → Wizard → Archmage * Swordsman → Guard → Adventurer * Thief → Rogue → Master thief * Titan → Storm titan → Blood titan * Troglodyte drone → Troglodyte soldier → Troglodyte queen * Swamp troll → River troll → Mountain troll * Minion vampire → Vampire → Elder vampire * Fire warlock → Water warlock → Air warlock * Wight → Wraith → Barrow wight * Wyvern → Horned wyvern → Ancient wyvern * Rotted corpse → Walking dead → Zombie Unique enemies * Brent Filiant * Clanker * Eric Swarrel * Grognard * Hairbaugh * High Priest of Baa * Mega dragon * Morcarack * Robert the Wise * Sal Sharktooth * Super Vampire * Tolberti * William Setag * Wromthrax * Xenofex Category:Might and Magic VII monsters Category:Lists